in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Corolla's Solo Mission
It seems to be a decent day at first, with Corolla officially gaining new powers thanks to one of Jewel Johnson's devices. However, when Jacqueline gets an idea and breaks into Jewel's laboratory just in an attempt to force the scientist into giving her extra powers, Corolla is forced to take on Jacqueline...all by herself?! Will she be able do to so? Or will Jacqueline succeed on her mission? Cast *Corolla *Jewel *Jacqueline *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Veronica *Mr. Gossamer *Benjamin *The Gemstones *Captain Blowhole Plot the park, Corolla is sitting down on the grass. *'Corolla:' I'm not sure what to do today...I know there's Richard's house, but I don't feel like going there right now. Corolla hears a noise. *'Corolla:' Huh? goes to the source of the noise. It's the Gemstones fighting Captain Blowhole. She sees Emma Emerald and Sean Sapphire performing a sword combo against Captain Blowhole, damaging him severely. * Captain Blowhole: 'Ouch...since when did you gemstones become stronger? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Since you were away thinking of your next plan. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''We're cooler now! * '''Red Ruby: '''And it's about to get worse for you, captain! ''Ruby showers dynamite sticks all over Captain Blowhole, delivering explosions larger and more powerful than ever. Captain Blowhole gets blasted by several explosions at once. * 'Captain Blowhole: '''Never thought you'd be able to actually hurt me with those dynamite sticks. * '''Red Ruby: '''Stop acting, Captain Blowhole, and just face it. You're dead. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''I won't give up! I've defeated you gemstones before, and I can do it again! ''Blowhole turns to Toby Topaz, and charges towards him. * 'Toby Topaz: '''Aah! ''Topaz activates his armor, causing Captain Blowhole's sword to break into half as soon as it comes into contact. * 'Captain Blowhole: '''No, my sword! * '''Red Ruby: '''In your face! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Your days of villainy will be over soon. We won't let you raid any more islands for treasures! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Agreed, so why don't you and your army go back and swim with the fishes? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''I certainly shall not. You may be stronger, but I'm smarter! And you'll certainly be useless without...your princess! ''Blowhole whistles, as electric dolphins begin to ambush Diana Diamond, causing her to drop the Rainbow Orb. * 'Diana Diamond: '''The Rainbow Orb! ''Diana Diamond can go and retrieve the Rainbow Orb, a few electric dolphins restrain her and electrocute her with electricity. They proceed to whisk her away into the oceans. * 'Toby Topaz: '''Hey wait, you can't do that! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Let our princess go! * '''Red Ruby: '''Yeah, or we'll blow you up! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Did you really think I'll give up that easily? I know very well how weak you gemstones are without your leader and your precious orb around. If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking her to my base. * '???: 'Not on my watch! ''gemstones turn to see Gary Garnet, flying towards Captain Blowhole in his new and improved Garnetronic 6000 suit, taking out most of Captain Blowhole's army with a powerful laser blast. * 'Gary Garnet: '''You heard us, let Princess Diana go. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Never! I'm going to need to get my treasures somehow, even if it means one of you! And it's been said that diamonds are the most precious of all, so I'm taking her with me! * '''Gary Garnet: '''You don't get it, do you, captain? Diamonds aren't the most precious things in the world. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Oh really, what else could possibly be more worth than diamonds? * '''Gary Garnet: '''It's the very thing that we have, and you don't. Friendship. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''What? * '''Gary Garnet: '''We have warned you to let Princess Diana go, but since you chose not to listen, I'll have no choice but to take the necessary actions. ''Garnet flies towards Captain Blowhole, who shoots electric water jets at him. However, Gary Garnet's suit is not affected by Captain Blowhole's attack due to it being electric-proof, as Gary Garnet delivers a powerful punch to Captain Blowhole, knocking him out instantly. He takes Diana Diamond and the Rainbow Orb back to the gang. * 'Gary Garnet: '''Are you alright, princess? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Yes, Gary, thank you. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Don't mention it. * '''Red Ruby: '''No fair! He gets a thank you? * '''Emma Emerald: '''Well, he saved Diana, and you didn't. So that's only fair. * '''Red Ruby: '''Hmph! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Great job, guys! Another victory for us, the gemstones! * '''Toby Topaz: '''Shall we celebrate? * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Yeah! Let's go to Red Spoon's! * '''Red Ruby: '''Nah, let's go somewhere more exciting. Some place where no one has ever been to before. How about... * '''Emma Emerald: '''It better not be Exploders' Town! * '''Red Ruby: '''No, I'm thinking somewhere else...how about... ''the gemstones discuss amongst one another on where to go to celebrate their victory, Corolla watches. *'''Corolla: herself Hmmm...interesting. as Corolla continues to watch, she gets an idea. *'Corolla:' I have an idea! Maybe I'll get some new powers like them with the help of...what was her name again...Jewel Johnson if she has anything that allows me to gain new powers. sets off to Jewel's laboratory. *'Jewel:' a newspaper Isn't it a nice day outside, guys? Gossamer nods with Benjamin chirping in agreement. *'Jewel:' I think so too. I've been also thinking about creating more superheroes to combat more villains that are lurking out there somewhere. on the front door is heard. *'Jewel:' Let me get it. opens the door and it's Corolla. *'Jewel:' Oh, hey! Didn't I see you before? *'Corolla:' Yep! I'm coming here because I want to receive extra powers! *'Jewel:' You've actually came to the right place, since the Power-Gainer 1000's there. *'Corolla:' Whoa, cool! Where is it?! *'Jewel:' Oh, I'll show you the way! leads Corolla to the room where the Power-Gainer 1000 is. *'Corolla:' Oh my gosh, this looks SO COOL! up and down lays down on the bed. *'Jewel:' laughs I didn't say you could lay down immediately, but okay. *'Corolla:' Oh, sorry! I kinda...got a little too excited. *'Jewel:' Okay then...so what powers do you want? *'Corolla:' Oh, I think I know! Make my lasers super cold, cold enough to potentially freeze something! And make me that if I spin around, I form a tornado around myself! *'Jewel:' Hmmm... nods Yeah, that's a good idea! Now, yes, I do know you, but I can't remember what was your name. *'Corolla:' Corolla Amethyst. *'Jewel:' Ah, Corolla Amethyst...wait... about Melody Emerald, who said she's a gemstone and whom she zapped earlier *'Corolla:' What's wrong? *'Jewel:' I'm just starting to remember something...Corolla, are you a gemstone? *'Corolla:' Yeah. *'Jewel:' I don't mind! gets the Power-Gainer 1000 ready. *'Jewel:' Alright, are you ready? *'Corolla:' Yep! *'Jewel:' Okay! Here it goes! zaps Corolla with the device, and eventually, the process is done. *'Jewel:' All done! There, now wasn't that so bad? *'Corolla:' Nope! *'Jewel:' And now, would you like to try out your awesome powers now? There's a training room downstairs so that you'll get used to your powers. *'Corolla:' Nah, no thanks. I'd rather show Richard and his friends my new powers. *'Jewel:' Don't mind. Oh, and did I forget to mention that you can also now shoot cold lasers...out of your eyes and not just your hands? *'Corolla:' Whoa, I didn't see that coming! *'Jewel:' Well, surprise! As I was zapping you, I thought that it would be a good idea to make you shoot lasers out of both your hands and eyes. *'Corolla:' Huh. Oh, and I can't wait to show my new powers to Richard, so I'll be taking my leave now. Bye, Mrs. Johnson! *'Jewel:' See you. leaves Jewel's laboratory. Unbeknownst to them, a villain and some of her minions have been spying on them the whole time. *'Jacqueline:' I have an idea. Since using that magic pencil didn't work last time, I think I'll break into this laboratory and force that scientist into giving me new powers just like what she just did with the magenta-haired girl. And then I can finally kill that darn Kernely and become the next Foodlandian princess! *'Huckit Crab #1:' When are we gonna break in? *'Jacqueline:' When the time comes, as usual. *'Huckit Crab #1:' Okay... Jewel has gone back to reading her newspaper. *'Jewel:' a cup of coffee ...Ahh. coffee ...Ahh. about to sip her coffee again but hears loud smashing and gets startled WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?! goes to investigate the noise, but as she does so, Jacqueline leaps from the window and pins her down, holding a rope. *'Jacqueline:' Surprise. evilly *'Jewel:' Who the heck are you?! And why did you jump out from the window with that rope?! *'Jacqueline:' I'm Jacqueline Gallagher, and you'll see what I'm gonna do next! ties Jewel up with her rope and puts her on a chair as we can see Huckit Crabs entering from the window. *'Jacqueline:' Now let me have new powers! *'Jewel:' Wait, why?! *'Jacqueline:' Well, to kill someone I really hate. *'Jewel:' No, I won't give you extra powers! *'Huckit Crab #2:' We could do this all day if you want. *'Jacqueline:' Extra powers! *'Jewel:' No! *'Jacqueline:' Powers! *'Jewel:' No! *'Jacqueline:' POWERS! *'Jewel:' NO! to cut the ropes with an knife arm in her "backpack", but fails *'Jacqueline:' POWERS...!!! *'Jewel:' NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Benjamin leaps up and clamps his jaws on Jacqueline's hair. *'Jacqueline:' AUGH!!! to Benjamin Ugh, what is that thing and what is it doing here? Minions, seize that ugly thing and lock them into a room! minions attempt to lock Benjamin into another room, before cutting to black when the door "shuts on the camera." Corolla is hanging out with her other friends. *'Richard:' Wow, girl! We really like your new powers! And this is an example of why we're getting stronger overtime. *'Corolla:' Thank. *'Veronica:' Where's the magic pencil you've been talking about, Rick? *'Richard:' Oh, Drawliana and Inkster - two drawings Samantha created - have it now. *'Veronica:' Wait a second! How come Samantha didn't erase those people? *'Samantha:' Eh, I just wanted to unleash my imagination. *'Richard:' Okay, okay, enough of this magical pencil talk, I'm gonna go on my computer now. out his computer and turns it on. After it turns on, Richard notices that he is being invited to a video chat. He clicks on accept and sees Mr. Gossamer, worried. Whoa, what's wrong? else peeks as Mr. Gossamer shows what's happening in Jewel's laboratory. Everyone gasps. *'Kernely:' Jacqueline at it AGAIN?! How many times has she attempted to kill me? *'Pealy:' Not sure why she's tied up Jewel though. *'Torchy:' Actually, hold on. Isn't she... *'Jacqueline ''the background of the video chat:' Ugh! Why won't you accept my offer?! I need those powers! *'Jewel the background of the video chat:' You're just trying to kill someone you hate, and I won't appreciate that! *'Corolla:' Wait, she wants more powers? Just like what just happened to me? *'Veronica:' How bad can her behavior be at this point? *'Corolla:' Beats me. And also, can I go out at take that stupid jerk by myself? *'Richard:' Yeah, yeah, you can! I'm sure you're strong enough! *'Veronica:' But wait, doesn't Jacqueline have an entire army and not just herself? I don't really trust this... *'Richard:' Aw, don't worry, with her new and old powers, she'll be definitely a threat to weaker villains! *'Corolla:' You said that right, pal. *'Veronica:' Fine. *'Corolla:' Gotta go! ''out of Richard's house back to Jewel's laboratory *'Veronica:' Good luck! Jewel's laboratory, we can see Corolla looking at th situation that is happening. *'Jewel:' I've already told you many times by now - NO!!! *'Jacqueline:' Ugh, fine! I'll do it myself, but first I'll have to get rid of you so that you ain't blocking my way. *'Jewel:' Wait, you want to KILL me? *'Jacqueline:' Yep! *'Corolla:' NOT ON MY WATCH! shoots fire wisps at Jacqueline from a distance. The latter notices Corolla walking towards her. *'Jacqueline:' Oh boy, another pest coming up. air blasts at Corolla, who dodges *'Corolla:' Leave that poor scientist alone immediately! *'Jacqueline:' Nah, nah. You aren't stopping me yet! Crabs surround Corolla. *'Corolla:' Oh yeah? Bring it! *'Jacqueline:' GET HER! Huckit Crabs start attacking Corolla, but she shoots several cold lasers, freezing some of the enemies. *'Corolla:' Saw that? Now try to handle this! spins around while shooting fire wisps and electric orbs, before she stops shooting and spins faster and faster, eventually forming a tornado around herself. Many Huckit Crabs are sucked into the tornado and receive great injuries, before being thrown into walls, defeating them. *'Jacqueline:' Not bad, not bad. But you'll still have to stop me no matter WHAT! rushes towards Corolla and attempts to do a flying kick in her face, but the gemstone teen dodges. *'Corolla:' Eh, not good enough. shoots more cold lasers at Jacqueline, who gets hit by only two of them since she dodged most. Fortunately for Jacqueline, she doesn't freeze. *'Jacqueline:' You aren't getting Mrs. Moronic Scientist back! NEVER, EVER, EVER! *'Corolla:' Too bad for you, idiot. fire wisps at Jacqueline, causing burns *'Jacqueline:' Then have a little taste of this! a tornado at Corolla, injuring her and Jacqueline continue to duel each other, and during the battle: *'Corolla:' You always try to kill Kernely just to become princess of Foodland, huh? That's never happening. *'Jacqueline:' Oh yes it will! *'Corolla:' Nope. And guess what's making you not earn your throne? Your behavior! *'Jacqueline:' Pfft, whatever. It's still gonna happen, no matter how hard you try to stop me! *'Corolla:' Yeah, yeah, if you DO end up becoming princess, you'd most likely kicked out immediately. *'Jacqueline:' I'm not listening, laa-laa-laa-LAA~! *'Corolla:' sigh after a long, painful battle, Jacqueline is defeated. *'Corolla:' See that? This is why you try too hard. *'Jacqueline:' No, that's not true! And I'm outta here! out of Jewel's laboratory, along with her minions *'Corolla:' Saved the day! *'Jewel:' Thanks, now could you untie me? *'Corolla:' Yep, of course! unties Jewel from the ropes. *'Jewel:' Hooray! Thank you Corolla! Now I just gotta find Benjamin... unlocks and opens the door of the room Benjamin was locked in, and then the latter comes out, chirping in joy. *'Jewel:' Man, I really hate that...uh...Jacqueline, don't you too? chirps in agreement. *'Corolla:' So, shall we celebrate? *'Jewel:' HECK YEAH! trio celebrate, after yet another defeat of Jacqueline. (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Stories by PeaVZ108